


You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

by kurtztwin2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtztwin2/pseuds/kurtztwin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka The Baby AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. But this is my first fic, so let me know what you think!

_Italics = present day_

Normal text = flashback

_They were happy. Simple as that. Before everything went to shit, Clarke and Lexa were happy._

They fought on occasion, every couple did. But from the very second that Lexa made eye contact with the blonde across the crowded museum, she knew that things were just...right. Lexa felt more at home in those blue eyes than she had since losing Costia two years ago. Her loss still hurt everyday.

It was Clarke who approached first, coming up behind Lexa and surprising her with a smile and a shy “Hello.” They went for coffee the next afternoon and talked for four hours. Lexa was hooked. Addicted to this woman with stars in her eyes and the sun in her hair. And God, was Lexa whipped. They started dating only one week later, and responsible, bossy, take-charge Lexa would have done anything for Clarke.

_“How easy things were back then,” Lexa thought, staring at the patch of fresh earth in front of her._

For two wonderful years they dated, then Lexa popped the question and Clarke all but tackled her girlfriend into the tile floor in her excitement to embrace Lexa. She said yes. People in the museum all around them clapped, but all Lexa could see was yellow hair and that gorgeous smile.

_“I wouldn’t change anything.”_

They found a sperm donor. He looked like he could have been related to Lexa, and Clarke was overjoyed with the possibility that their child would resemble the two of them. It was everything either of them could hope for.

_“I should have been there with you, Clarke. I lost track of us.”_

It was five months into the pregnancy and things were going well. Clarke took time off from the hospital to prepare for their child, and Lexa picked up the slack on bills. But she worked all the time. Work had her travelling every week. She had to miss Clarke’s appointments with the obstetrician, and Clarke was by herself. It was easier to be away, if Lexa had been honest with herself. Clarke’s hormonal shifts and sudden mood swings were frightening, and Lexa got overwhelmed. What if she wasn’t a good parent to this child? Clarke had insisted over and over that Lexa would be a wonderful parent, but a small part of Lexa never believed.

She was out of town when she got the call. A truck through a red light, and suddenly Lexa’s world was nothing but chaos and despair.

_Lexa sat and wept in the cool grass, the dew quickly soaking through her jeans and chilling her, but she stayed, staring hard at the matching carvings in front of her. The twilight sky lit up each headstone, catching the etched drawings just right in the light. More tears flowed as Lexa touched each one._

The day before everything went to shit, they named the child Aden. Gender-neutral. They had wanted it’s sex to be a surprise.

_“I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. To the moon, if you had asked.”_

The EMT’s said if they could have restarted Clarke’s heart, there might have been hope for the baby. “It was a boy, in case you wanted to know,” as if it even mattered anymore. They told her the driver died on impact, too. But Lexa couldn’t care about that. It was the least he deserved The funeral was small, only Clarke’s closest friends in attendance. Lexa couldn’t look at any of them, not even Indra. It hurt to even think about that part of her life. It hurt to get out of bed every morning, the right side of the sheets cool and untouched. Clarke couldn’t reach out and caress Lexa’s skin anymore, and Lexa couldn’t do the same. Everything was empty, and all her loves were gone.

_“I would still do anything for you, my love. But I can’t follow you just yet.” Lexa stood, ignoring the ache in her knees. The ache in her chest persisted, but she was getting used to it. At least that’s what she told herself. She dried her eyes and stepped forward, her feet wisping against the damp earth, still fresh from the burial._

_Someone left lilies against each headstone, probably Raven, if Lexa had to guess. Lexa brushed her hands softly against the names, then the dates, before finally settling wistfully on the matching suns above each engraving. The stone was smooth along her fingers, and she stayed that way a few moments longer, wishing time would go back a few days. Wishing time would just stop. Lexa sighed, a heavy sound, before starting the walk back to her truck. She turned around once, just to delay her departure until she could come back tomorrow. “_

_Goodbye for now, my sun. May we meet again.”_


End file.
